1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is related to insect exterminating apparatus and more particularily to a hand held fly exterminator having a vacuum unit which will form an airstream that will rapidly carry a fly in a downstream path of travel and a perforated impaling screen disposed in the airstream which will impale and kill the fly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insects, such as flies, are noxious pests when they are found in homes, restaurants, offices and other such establishments. Restaurant owners, desirous of creating a sanitary and respectable eating atmosphere, are particularily concerned with the elimination of flies. Common household flies have been heretofore captured with a "sticky" trap that is sometimes suspended from a ceiling. As the flies light on the sticky substance, they are unable to withdraw. Such traps are sometimes considered unsightly and unsanitary. Insects have also been exterminated by the use of insecticides; however, such insecticides permeate the air with an undesirable odor.
Common household flies have generally been considered extremely illusive; however, it has been found that an intake nozzle of a fly exterminator may be pointed directly at, and in close proximity to, a fly which has lighted on an object. Since flies and other such insects will move from station to station, it is desirable that such a fly-exterminating unit be portable. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved hand-held, portable, insect-exterminating apparatus which can be pointed toward a fly.
Insects, such as flies, have sometimes been previously controlled by the use of hand-held suction creating devices which trap the insects. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,861 issued to P. E. Arther on Nov. 2, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,577 issued to D. M. Plunkett on July 27, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,458 issued to Richard E. Catlett on Feb. 21, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,352 issued to Richard E. Catlett on Nov. 27, 1979. Such units operate to trap rather than exterminate the flies. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide hand-held, suction creating apparatus which will draw a fly in an airstream and drive it against a screen with sufficient force to exterminate the fly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held fly exterminating apparatus of the type described, which includes mechanism for forming an airstream and mechanism disposed in the airstream for impaling a fly entrained in the air stream.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held, gun-type fly exterminating apparatus including a hollow housing having an air inlet and an air outlet and a core disposed in the hollow housing for directing the incoming air, and flies entrained in the airstream in a ring-like columnar path of travel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide hand-held insect exterminating apparatus of the type described, including mechanism for forcing an airstream in a ring-like columnar path of travel and an annular impaling mechanism disposed in the airstream which permits the air to pass therethrough but impales the insects in the airstream to kill the insects.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide hand-held, gun-type fly exterminating apparatus of the type described which includes a forwardly converging, conical, hollow intake nozzle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held airstream creating fly-exterminating apparatus of the type described having a mechanism disposed in the airstream for interrupting the passage of flies in the airstream to kill the flies mounted on a detachably mounted fly reservoir.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill and art as the decription thereof proceeds.